the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2018
23:55-42 http://img.memecdn.com/being-incredibly-quite-with-an-emotionless-face-helps_o_4662689.jpg 00:00-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-29 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-36 lol. 00:02-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-40 Harrison is here. 00:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-47 Hey Korra! o/ 00:07-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:20-51 Hey, Q. 00:21-49 o/ 00:22-02 I see chat is pretty dead 00:22-12 Yep. 00:23-45 Tell me, 00:24-00 Why am I here 00:24-38 Yeah, https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ResponsivePrivateList looks cluttered af when you have multiple PMs open, TG. 00:25-02 Interestin' 00:25-06 Just what is that? 00:26-12 Supposed to make PMs more noticeable. I'll show a screen-shot. 00:26-27 ah 00:26-36 http://prntscr.com/kwfrvv 00:27-21 hm. i can see how it could be annoying for some people. 00:27-29 doesn't really bother me, though :p 00:27-31 How to make PMs more noticeable: 00:27-52 I don't like how it shrinks the chat rail. 00:28-00 Turn up your volume and make All Star your ping noise 00:29-55 Just bring Koagoatboy here. 00:29-59 Our Feesh dude. 00:30-01 yeh 00:30-04 You are not likely to miss the "Somebbody one told me the world is gonna roll me" 00:30-17 I hate that song. 00:30-29 :O 00:30-31 Why! 00:30-36 Because it's crap. 00:30-42 Same 00:31-07 I like the song bbecause/b its crap 00:31-49 It is also catchy 00:31-59 "hey now, you're an all star" 00:32-41 No, it's annoying and it gets stuck in your head for ages. 00:33-44 I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed-- 00:33-57 Explain, tkf I would love to hear 00:33-57 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/!pm 00:33-57 What is even the point of this? 00:34-20 Like it takes more time to type !pm than it does to simply click "Private Message." 00:34-25 That is good for users who have the PM glitch 00:34-47 Let's test it. 00:36-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:36-06 Yeah, !pm is shit. 00:36-43 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ChatBinaryButton This too. 00:36-47 But let's test it fo' fun 00:37-23 why would you want to change your text to binary 00:37-28 beep beep beep? 00:37-29 Exactly. 00:37-31 that's just asking for getting disruptive users 00:37-55 Better add a 'useless' category to both of those scripts 00:38-01 01010100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00:38-10 ikr 00:38-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:38-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-35 @tkf 00:38-42 Sorry for that. I didn't know it would that if I simply clicked the "Binary" button. 00:38-50 *it would do that 00:38-58 oof 00:39-26 lol 00:39-46 Ew, wtf. 00:40-16 ? 00:40-22 http://prntscr.com/kwfuvv 00:40-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:40-50 o/ 00:40-54 Wtf. ; - ; 00:40-54 I could barely get out of PM due to this. 00:40-57 We, staff, are too slow. You, non-staff, are doing our work now. 00:41-07 What? 00:41-17 Wait, what?! 00:41-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:41-36 !block EarthlingnAkumi 00:41-38 Oh, smart. 00:41-46 Smart indeed 00:41-54 yeh 00:43-11 I have an idea to prevent blocks of my YouTube Poops. >:) 00:43-45 Hey Jack! o/ 00:44-00 Hey. Sorry but you cannot see my Trump YTP anymore, Syde. :( 00:44-10 Okay. 00:44-26 Test 00:44-34 Unless... >:) 00:44-42 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/CapsFirst Also useless. 00:44-53 Let's test QuickModTools. 00:45-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-53 and idea for not getting them blocked, something that the musical community does on youtube to upload bootlegs are giving them titles like "This is NOT a Bootleg of __" or some sort of clickbait title, but then add in the tags what it's about. though i don't know how effective it is, but i've seen some last a good while. but onedrive is probably a safer route 00:47-15 It seems QuickModTools does not work. 00:47-30 it does, however 00:47-39 My idea is to do what HourofPoop and Cartoonlover98 do. Add my name to the corner of the video. :P 00:47-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-47 you can't do it on yourself or other admins(?) i think 00:47-50 Ah. 00:48-04 I was testing it on you, TG. 00:48-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-24 hmm 00:48-28 well it works fine for me 00:48-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-10 Ah. 00:49-12 I see, I see. 00:49-34 What about me? 00:49-37 I'm not an admin. 00:49-55 Doesn't work on you. 00:50-14 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ~ 00:50-16 Time to say good-bye to TG, though. 00:50-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:50-18 Yeah it does. 00:50-20 http://prntscr.com/kwfx3h 00:50-35 You psychopath! 00:50-45 #FreeTG 00:50-49 Farewell, (TG). 00:51-12 I will free you, TG. 00:51-18 Thank you. #FreeTG 00:51-27 Idk. 00:51-27 To me, ctrl+right clicking a message seems slower than clicking "Ban". 00:51-58 And typing !ban TheKorraFanatic :P 00:52-24 ![[]]ban EarthlingnAkumi for infinite because TG. >:C!! 00:53-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-27 >:C 00:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-28 >:C 00:54-33 I'm telling AIihuan about this 00:54-37 ? 00:54-42 As I said before, you non-staff are doing our work now. We're too slow. 00:54-52 True. 00:55-00 I'm pretty sure I did nothing earlier today. 00:55-03 ">:C" is you and Aiihuan's thing! 00:55-10 It was clearly BH and TG doing it all. 00:55-13 Sure, DBH. 00:55-16 *BH 00:55-22 I am insulted 00:55-35 Sorry. :P 00:56-08 Jorra does it with me a bit somethings. 00:56-11 *sometimes 00:56-18 >somethings 00:56-18 WTF. 00:56-27 Sure. 00:56-49 SO, 00:57-10 s Jorra likes Jack 00:57-19 WHAT?! 00:57-36 s Top 10 Anime Plot Twists 00:57-41 No. 00:57-44 I see that custom reason that Mime likes to use :P 00:57-47 >:C does not mean 00:57-53 it does not mean 00:57-53 "Omg, me loves you so much, let's get miarred" 00:57-55 *married 00:58-06 True, Qstlijku. 00:58-18 :O 00:58-28 That was the first time Camz7 said anything other than "hi" as a greeting 00:58-32 Fascinating. 00:59-39 u a silky bruh 00:59-46 Stop shipping Jorra plz. It a ded meme now. 00:59-49 silly* 00:59-54 And it's annoying af. 01:00-04 As dead memes tend to be. 01:00-09 It was never a meme, however 01:00-45 Still not that funny. It was funny before but now it's getting overdone. 01:00-54 It was never funny. 01:01-06 I meant it was with Aiihuan but not anyone else. 01:01-15 Aiihuan was NEVER a meme. 01:01-27 No one said huan was a meme, however 01:01-39 Just head out. 01:02-05 \o 01:02-21 And never do this again. 01:02-34 And what is this? 01:02-37 huh 01:02-42 Shipping you. 01:02-48 with 01:02-56 Sure. 01:03-03 Jorra can answer that. 01:03-09 Because I have a very particular set of skills. 01:03-15 So I am no longer able to ship tkf x huan? 01:03-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:05-08 Tell me, 01:05-41 What does everyone think of (Riko)? 01:06-01 Theory: (Riko) is enlarged and (Tiffany) is made small. 01:06-05 Hmm. 01:06-21 :o 01:06-33 Would Syde approve? 01:06-35 (Riko) looks good! (yes) 01:06-41 :D 01:07-02 And why did Dippy do :O? 01:07-32 And there is my girl (HyunA). 01:07-38 Also added a TG emoji: (TG) 01:09-05 Because you lied to me. 01:09-15 About? 01:09-33 You said (tiffany) is small and (Riko) is largwe. 01:09-36 *large 01:09-51 Incorrect. 01:09-57 I said "Theory". 01:10-04 Your theory is incorrect. 01:10-20 Theory meaning we make it so! 01:10-27 But you don't. 01:11-28 Theory: 01:11-31 Dippy is a weeb. 01:11-54 Fuck you, Jorra, you git. 01:12-20 (riko) 01:12-37 (Riko) is our new TG. 01:12-39 Forgot you, TG. 01:12-47 Don't completely mind that, tbh. 01:12-57 :o 01:13-02 Akumi always TG to me. 01:13-06 It is Riko, after all. 01:13-07 I even edited on a ____ wiki due to TG. 01:13-14 thank you, dippy ^^ 01:13-35 Akumi religion only true religion. 01:13-41 yes yes 01:14-13 Now brb. I need to get ready for a driving lesson in about 46 minutes. 01:14-40 Akumi religion only true religion. 01:14-58 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:15-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:15-09 (Riko) 01:16-35 l assume chat is dead 01:17-20 TG. :C 01:18-27 https://img.huffingtonpost.com/asset/5b48e5bc1900004b004fb6e9.jpeg?ops=scalefit_720_noupscale 01:18-36 Not completely dead. 01:18-40 yes? 01:18-45 Just "resting", eh? @Syde 01:18-47 sDon't they make a cute couple 01:18-53 NO, TG. >:C 01:18-53 You had your chance. 01:19-00 Yes it is just resting. 01:19-08 chance for what?! 01:19-23 You already know. :C 01:19-23 Don't like you don't! 01:19-38 Huh? 01:19-51 :C 01:19-51 01:21-09 you said "TG :C" so i said, "yes?" and then you said "NO, TG >:C You had your chance." then yadah yadah and now we're here! 01:21-25 I assume tkf is the TAoTDL 01:22-13 TAoTDL? 01:22-42 You know what you did, TG. 01:22-53 No idea! 01:22-59 I must be super clueless. 01:23-24 Sure you re. 01:23-25 *are 01:24-05 ; - ; 01:24-14 ;; - ;; 01:29-53 What if Syde BOT is actually Keemstar in disguise 01:30-11 Impossible. 01:32-19 night TDL 01:32-34 Night, TG. o/ 01:32-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-00 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:42-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-30 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:45-37 I see Bob Hartington headed out. 01:49-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-34 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:06-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:06-44 o/ 02:06-50 o/ 02:08-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:12-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:12-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:14-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:16-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-06 We are a quad. Or a trio minus the bot. 02:21-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:22-28 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 02:22-29 I am the SBVTLH 02:25-49 Hey Loud! o/ 02:25-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:28-15 MOOOO 02:29-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-51 lmao. 02:30-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:30-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:30-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-02 I must leave FANDOM 02:32-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:32-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:36-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:38-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:38-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-21 Syde? 02:55-30 Yeah? 02:55-40 Your bot just left. 02:56-00 Welcome, Syde BOT. 02:56-03 Not according to my tabs it didn't. 02:56-27 http://prntscr.com/kwgpl2 02:58-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-44 It didn't say Syde BOT rejoined for me 02:58-56 But I see it 02:58-57 Weird. 02:59-07 According to both my screen and the bot's, it didn't leave. 02:59-09 So weird. 03:01-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-32 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:08-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:08-36 I assume tkf LOVES my new icon? 03:08-44 Not really. 03:30-34 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:30-35 Back. 03:30-53 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 03:30-59 Hi.